Jak and Daxter : Silence
by Dave Z
Summary: A lil fic about the past of Jak and why he never talks. I think it sucks personally but please read it anyway!


Jak and Daxter : Silence  
  
A little fic which shows an incredible dark side to the game which I've been wanting to show. Jak's silence is not due to the fact that he doesn't want to talk but due to things in his past which he's forgotten over time. So er.let the suckiness begin! Lol. Er we'll see if anyone likes this then.  
  
Disclaimer: And I don't own any of the characters or the song at the end of the fic. Thanks. ----------  
  
"Jak, you can't be serious!"  
  
Kiera was staring at Jak from a fair distance with Daxter and Samos the Sage. This was something that even she didn't want to believe. Samos had begun to teach Jak all the ways of utilising the power of white eco and something had managed to creep up about how he could use it.  
  
"Yes, I believe he could re-root the power of the white eco in to his body permenantly." Samos said with his normal dull expression on his face, "I mean look at me with the green eco."  
  
"Yeah and we're all really thankful for it-oof!"  
  
Daxter had been stopped at this point by a well-placed elbow in the ribs from Kiera.  
  
"Come on Jak, you're going to get hurt!" Kiera said going towards him.  
  
"Nonsense." Samos interrupted, "You and I know that Jak has managed to control the flow better than any of the other sages with their eco. He must be special. He has to be the chosen one."  
  
Kiera was not accepting the fact that he could be the "chosen one" or any mythical crap. She didn't want to see Jak getting hurt.  
  
"But you know that white eco is extremely dangerous. It's almost as bad as the dark eco in the sense of the power! You can't be that damn serious!"  
  
"Do not talk to me that way, Kiera!" Samos shouted back.  
  
"This plan is screwed!" Kiera practically screamed, "Jak, please, be reasonable and don't do it! Not just for me but for Daxter and everyone you care about!"  
  
Samos opened the portal in front of Jak in the hut. It was a direct link to a place that they'd found which white eco came through a vent in the ground. It was a perfect place to learn and collect eco to use. Jak turned and smiled at Kiera and put up his thumb to show that it was ok. He wanted to go ahead with it.  
  
"No! Jak! Don't!" Kiera said almost crying. Daxter looked at Kiera and then at Jak. He jumped up on to Jak's shoulder and they both walked through. With no time at all, Kiera pushed Samos out of the way and followed him in screaming.  
  
------------------ The setting that greeted all three of them was like back at home in the village. Only sparks of eco from the vent in front of them lighted up the surroundings.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Daxter asked. Kiera whacked him off Jak's shoulder and took ahold of him by his shirt.  
  
"Now I know my Dad said I could be a sage with you but you know that this is practically suicide!" She said looking deep in to his blue eyes. He tried to look away from hers but couldn't help looking in to them.  
  
"Please.don't do it." She begged. Jak's eyes closed and he took off Kiera's vice grip from his shirt. He turned to look at the eco and then back at Kiera. She couldn't win, she knew he wanted to do this. Daxter jumped up on to Kiera's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, I wouldn't get in his way. Ya know what he's like." Dax said. Kiera stayed silent as Jak walked closer to the eco with one hand outstretched. Her face was a look of dread and fear for what might happen.  
  
"Kiera.don't worry, he's Jak! Come on!" Dax said trying to cheer her up. Jak turned to look at Kiera's worried face and smiled. With one great stride, he leapt in to the white eco. Both Daxter and Kiera at the same time shouting his name, as there was a thunderous clap of magic. The white eco began to course through his veins and there was the sound of wet electricity. With a sudden crash of energy, there was a shockwave of magic that could blind anything. Kiera shielded her eyes and clutched on to Daxter. She looked up to see the outline of Jak with his fists clenched floating in the air. For the first time, she could hear Jak screaming. This was a scream that indicated that pain and strength were being mixed together at the same time. The world was being overtaken by blinding light and Kiera and Daxter watched in sheer horror with what was going on. Kiera screamed Jak's name but the intenseness of the magic drained it out. Finally, all that was left was a numbing darkness that swallowed them all. -----------  
  
Kiera blinked and got up. Daxter was laid on top of her.  
  
"You ok?" Daxter groaned, "Feels like I've been hit by a thousand flut- fluts."  
  
"Uggh." Kiera said picking herself up. She looked around her; this was not home.not at all.  
  
"Where the hell are we?" She said. This was a place she'd never seen before, a huge room with pictures drawn of someone's mom and dad and by the looks of things.Jak. The pictures showed the mom and dad as something evil. The room had toys strewn over the floor, an unmade bed in the corner and a little tiny desk in the corner. She peeked out of the window down on to an island she'd never seen before. It was quite a busy little place. It looked like the room had been made out of stone and was well built and something she'd never seen before.  
  
"Where are we?" She asked. Daxter was looking at the pictures drawn on the wall, they were of Jak all right.he looked at another picture.it was of him in human form. This was not the village that they'd come to know and love but this was somewhere else and he just couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
"Hey that looked like you!" Kiera said looking at the picture. She was speaking in past tense about his form and Daxter shot a look at Kiera for saying it that way. There was a huge commotion outside as there was a scream and by the sounds of things, a throwing of dishes.  
  
"You piece of crap Jak! What have I told you about doing this?" A female voice said.  
  
"I didn't know!" A young voice called back.  
  
"Don't talk back to me!"  
  
There was another thunderous crash of pottery and Kiera carefully pushed the door nearby to look in to the next room. It was a younger version of Jak talking to someone who looked like his mom.  
  
"Hey, I thought he didn't have parents." Daxter whispered.  
  
"Well he obviously has." Kiera said back. All of a sudden, the door almost came off it's hinges as Jak was thrown in to his room and a man with huge muscles was stood there. A belt was in his hand and a frown on his face. By the looks of things, they couldn't see Daxter and Kiera. The little young Jak was thrown on to the bed crying. There was an awful sound of flesh being hit by leather as the man began to beat Jak down in to the bed, Jak began to scream as the beating got harder. Kiera stood motionless as the beating got harder and harder. Without warning, the world in which they were in dissapeared and they were outside looking at the Bay of the island of which they were on. Kiera shook her head and Daxter looked behind him, it wasn't a village he could remember. He looked to his left to see the young version of Jak looking out on to the water. Daxter could sense that he could remember this moment though.he was only young.about 4 years old.it suddenly hit him like a freight train.  
  
"Oh.no." Daxter said to himself and looked behind him to see a nearby building go up in flames in a huge explosion. The younger version of Jak screamed to go near the building.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Kiera shouted.  
  
"That was his house!" Daxter screamed back. All of a sudden, a huge boat pulled up on the bay. A hatch opened up on the front and loads of creatures began to run out from it. Jak watched in horror as they came towards him. Thankfully his Uncle came up behind Jak and grabbed ahold of him. The creatures began to ransack the village as they ran towards a boat on the other side of the Island. Daxter was with his parents on the boat waiting for them. Kiera watched as the creatures butchered innocent villagers as they tried to run away and the young Jak screamed tears as they were running away. Daxter's eyes widened as he looked up to see a floating sage glowing with dark eco.  
  
"Oh flying grandmas on sticks." Daxter said. Kiera looked up to see what he'd seen.  
  
"Gol! What the hell is doing here?" She shouted. It was Gol, only a lot younger and more agile. He was attacking from above anything that seemed worthy enough of destroying. The world around them again shifted to the boat with Daxter and Kiera. It was obvious that whatever this was, it was Jak's memories. All the things that had been pented up for so long. Daxter couldn't remember what had happened but these were so fresh. The island that they called their home for a short part of their life was up in flames, only five survivors remained. Daxter and his parents and Jak and his uncle. Everything had gone. All of a sudden, the world collapsed on them again and the original world flooded back where the white eco vent was. Jak was on the floor unconscious. -------------  
  
The next morning, Kiera was sat beside Jak in his bed. Waiting to see if he was ever going to wake up again. Daxter had gone for something to eat.and to talk with his parents. He was not in the greatest of moods. Kiera in the meanwhile was waiting for Jak to wake up to ask him all about where he lived and what happened. Maybe it was the reason why he never talked. Kiera always wondered why she'd never heard him say anything. His parents obviously beated him, then they were killed.and then he saw everyone he knew die. How could he live with what he'd seen with how young he was? She closed her eyes and held his hand.  
  
"I knew it was a stupid idea with the vent and you wouldn't listen." She said to him opening her eyes again. It was obvious there was no answer coming back but she had to dream. She closed her eyes and a tear left her eye and it dropped off on to Jak's arm.  
  
"Don't.cry."  
  
She opened her eyes to see Jak just barely opening his eyes. He had a very manly voice for someone at the age of 17. She smiled whilst crying.  
  
"You.you..!" She said trying to contain herself.  
  
"Heh.talked?" He finished for her.  
  
"Yes! You did!" Kiera said smiling wiping away some tears. Jak smiled and propped himself up against the bed head. He looked tired and haggered from the whole experience.  
  
"I saw it all." He said. It was the first time he'd used his voice in a long time, ".I didn't want to remember it."  
  
"It's better to get things out in the open Jak." Kiera sniffed.  
  
"I just shut myself off and tried to not get involved with anyone." He said looking at her in the eyes, "My parents didn't care.then I lost everything.and I felt so guilty."  
  
"You haven't lost anything Jak." She said taking his hand again smiling, "You've gained a lot since you got away from your original home. You've got this village to protect; it's your new family.a family that will always care for you in ways you couldn't imagine. And you've got someone who cares for you every step of the way."  
  
There was a little silence between them both and their eyes met. A little smile was exchanged and Jak put his hand on Kiera's face. Gently stroking her cheek.  
  
"Kiera." Jak said sweeping a strand of loose hair behind her ear, ".thank you."  
  
He attempted to stand up, he was a little shakey but he managed it all the same. With a little help he went outside to look at the place he would always consider his home. A place that he would always protect.  
  
"Kiera, you know when we went to the Citadel.?" Jak asked in a little inquistive tone.  
  
"Yeaaah?" Kiera said with a little smirk.  
  
"Well, I just wanna.ya.know.apologise if I got too close." He said to turn to look at her.  
  
"Oh shut up." She said claiming his lips. With a new found energy he began to hug her closer and kiss deep. The two not caring that they were on a balcony where everyone could see them. The kiss escalated into a full-blown lip lock and Kiera forced him down on to the floor. Both of them caring to a point where they knew that they'd protect eachother no matter what.  
  
"Heyyyyyyyy!" A voice shouted. They both immediately stopped and Kiera poked her head up over the balcony. Daxter was stood with Samos and Jak's uncle. They were enjoying the show, "Can you stand up again, it was a good show!"  
  
She blushed and hid back under the balcony. Jak put his head in his hands and giggled.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Kiera said angrily, "My dad just saw me kissing my boyfriend like a lunatic!"  
  
Jak smiled and rose an eyebrow, "And who said I was your boyfriend then?"  
  
"Well I thought-"  
  
This time, he interrupted her and kissed her. Jak knew that he had a past and he'd been silent about for too long and now it was time for him to fight with his new powers against the new evil that arose to take over the village which he had to protect. ---------------- I hear... a voice say "Don't be so blind"...  
  
it's telling me all these things...  
  
that you would probably hide...  
  
am I... your one and only desire...  
  
am I the reason you breath...  
  
or am I the reason you cry...  
  
Always... always... always... always... always... always... always...  
  
I just can't live without you...  
  
I love you... I hate you...  
  
I can't get around you...  
  
I breathe you... I taste you...  
  
I can't live without you...  
  
I just can't take anymore...  
  
this life of solitude...  
  
I guess that I'm out the door...  
  
and now I'm done with you...  
  
I feel... like you don't want me around...  
  
I guess i'll pack all my things...  
  
I guess i'll see you around...  
  
Inside... it bottles up until now...  
  
as I walk out your door...  
  
all I hear is the sound...  
  
Always... always... always... always... always... always... always...  
  
I just can't live without you...  
  
I love you... I hate you...  
  
I can't get around you...  
  
I breathe you... I taste you...  
  
I can't live without you...  
  
I just can't take anymore...  
  
this life of solitude...  
  
I guess that I'm out the door...  
  
and now I'm done with you...  
  
I love you... I hate you...  
  
I can't live without you...  
  
I left my head around your heart...  
  
Why would you tear my world apart...  
  
Always... always... always... always...  
  
I see... the blood all over your hands...  
  
does it make you feel... more like a man...  
  
was it all... just a part of your plan...  
  
this pistol's shakin' in my hands...  
  
and all I hear is the sound...  
  
I love you... I hate you...  
  
I can't get around you...  
  
I breathe you... I taste you...  
  
I can't live without you...  
  
I just can't take anymore...  
  
this life of solitude...  
  
I guess that I'm out the door...  
  
and now I'm done with you...  
  
I love you... I hate you...  
  
I can't live without you...  
  
I love you... I hate you...  
  
I can't live without you...  
  
I just can't take anymore...  
  
this life of solitude...  
  
I pick myself off the floor...  
  
and now I'm done with you...  
  
Always...Always... Always...  
  
Saliva - Always -------------------  
  
End.  
  
  
  
Well.*sighs*.that was it! LoL. Hope ya liked it in some weird twisted way. Thanks again. Comments are nice! And yes it was incredibly serious for something that has a lot of humour in the game but I thought things have to be serious now and again! ^_^;;;; Anyway, hoped you enjoyed it.  
  
~ Dave Z. 


End file.
